Sora
by MisterCreamPie
Summary: What if things were a little different...? Sequel to Roxas. M. Yaoi.


Sora was roused from a terrifying dream by his younger brother. It wasn't odd for Roxas to sneak into bed when he was woken up by Sora's sleep talking, which was apparently frightening in itself. The blonde shifted around, groaning as he hugged his brother. Sora winced, his younger brother pressing against some rather painful bruises. One day he'd be able to tell Roxas the truth...but for now he'd wait. He didn't want Roxas overreacting over...nothing...

Sora didn't care under what circumstances it was, but as long as he had Roxas he was happy. The blonde made him feel safe, even after receiving a fierce beating. Their father couldn't be considered father of the year, and there were times were Sora was prepared to call the police, but he refrained. What if he and Roxas were separated from each other and sent to Foster Care? The thought of being away from his brother made Sora shiver. He loved Roxas...maybe more than an older brother should love his younger brother...

* * *

"Sora...nn...school timmmeee," Roxas whined, shaking his twin fiercely. Sora didn't want to wake up. He was content just sleeping in all day until their father came home from wherever he may be. "So_ra_! It's six already....wake up or you'll get in troubblleee!"

Sora turned, sitting himself up on his hands and knees. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, stretching out. "I'm up..." he muttered. He was often told he was very mature for his age of seven, but he believed he wasn't all that smart. A smart person would believe in 'every man for himself'. A smart person wouldn't let people sift him away like nothing. But...Sora really wasn't a smart person. So he studied and paid attention in class...that doesn't make someone smart...

Sora was slowing down with every move he made, and Roxas seemed to notice, though didn't say anything. There was always something about his older brother that disturbed him...or, rather, not his older brother, but the gloominess that a seven year old shouldn't feel. He cast away the bad thoughts, keeping them to himself.

"C'mon, Roxas," Sora said, taking his brother's hand. He led him down the stairs, and pulled him close. Their father left lunch on the table... He picked up his bag, staring at the contents. It looks like a normal lunch, but his father was notorious for accidentally dropping prescribed sleeping pills into the lunch. They always made Sora miss the important parts of his class. They scared him too...maybe one day he wouldn't wake up...? Sora shook his head. He'd never let something like that tear him from his little brother...

"Sora...do you feel lonely with mommy?" The sudden question made Sora jump. He'd been so distant, that Roxas' voice startled him. He had to think... he didn't know their mother, only that she was beautiful, and the biggest slut Twilight Town had ever experienced. She ran away with some blonde man...and that was the end of that.

"Not really...why...do you?" Sora looked over at Roxas, blinking softly.

"Oh! No... I was just wondering...because you seem so sad sometimes..." Roxas murmured truthfully. "I just...am worried about you."

"I'm fine Roxas...you little worry wart..." Sora laughed weakly. "You have ice skating lessons today, right? Are you going to compete this year? The lake is mostly frozen over, and it's almost good enough to be skated on," Sora smiled softly.

"Really!?" Roxas asked, awe-struck. He was so excited for the winter season to really kick in. He loved the cold, and ice, and snow, and everything! Sora, on the other hand, was afraid he'd freeze to death in the cold when his father made him sleep outside. Roxas barely woke up in the night, so it was rare for him to notice Sora was gone.

The strolled up to their school, Roxas smiling like a fool, and Sora with his same apathetic expression. At first the students stared at them, before they returned to their lessons. Sora inhaled deeply through his nose, then slowly let it out. "Mmm...School..." he said softly.

Roxas immediately ran to his playmate, Axel. He was new to the school, and incredibly obnoxious. Plus, Sora felt like he'd go blind, and or have a seizure just by looking at it. The only thing he liked about Axel was that he had an older brother...Riku. Riku was only a few years older than himself, but still older. He was so calm and serious, unlike the other children in their age group.

It seemed like Riku was the only person that could carry out an intelligent conversation without bringing up something stupid and nonexistent, like Santa Claus. Sora remembered his and Roxas' fifth Christmas... Roxas, of course, was the only one who received presents. The blonde asked their father why Santa never gave Sora presents. Their father said it was because he was a stupid whore like his mother.

Sora, of course, didn't understand the concept of being a 'stupid whore', and just smiled, nodding as he proceeded to unwrap his gifts. Any other kid would be whining and complaining how it was unfair, but Sora just watched his younger brother, smiling softly at the knowledge that Roxas was having a good time.

Sora snapped out of his trance. It was already lunch time... He must have put himself on auto pilot. It was weird...sometimes it felt like he wasn't controlling his own body. His papers were always perfectly written...maybe he had Alien Hand Syndrome or something...

Sora pulled out his lunch, sitting across from Roxas. "Ready for your nap already, Sora!?" Roxas giggled. Their dad had told Roxas that Sora had a sleeping disorder, and that's why he was up al night, and slept during the day. Axel slid into the seat next to Roxas, smiling.

"You still feelin' Knock...knock...uhm...knock turn signal...or something?" the redhead asked, picking up his chopsticks. He clapped his hands together. "Itadakimasu!" he nearly yelled, before digging into his rice and pork. Roxas watched Axel and smiled.

"Yeah Sora! Feelin' knock turn signal?" He repeated.

Sora couldn't help but smile. "It's nocturnal..." he said softly. "And...I'm not so tired right at this moment..."


End file.
